fourth school of fear book!
by minimonster12345
Summary: the school of fearians meet up as counslers, but there is a little more romance than thought! lulu and theo and a little bit of madeleine and garrison!
1. Chapter 1

Fourth school of fear book!

Hello fellow contestants,

I have accepted your offer to be new camp counselors. Now, you are my first counselors so I decided to get power for you guys. The semester will start on the same day as last summer, may 29. You guys have to be there at 8:30 to wait for the real students. I know this is a short letter, but I need to be going. Schmidty just put some cazu frazigu out for me. Me, schmidty , macaroni , and my highly trained cats welcome you all warmly. We are going to take you under our wings, or arms, or paws. Oh whatever, the point is that you are very welcome to be counselors. You are now officially school of fear counselors. If you cannot be a counselor this year, please send me a letter saying exactly that, because me and schmidty cannot take a hint. School of fear counselor is a name you will never forget.

Warm regards,

The beautiful Mrs. Wellington.

chapter 1

Where are they. Said Mrs. Wellington, her lips turning crimson. Just at that minute the grand doorbell rang. Come in. said schmidty. Well if it is none other than Garrison Feldmen. Mrs. Wellington was right it was indeed a fifteen year old Garrison Feldmen. His tan face was as shocking as ever. Yeah, hey . is anyone else here. Sorry I am late. Apology accepted, and no, no one else is here. But I think I know one particular person that you have been waiting to see. Garrison had been waiting to see one special school of fear student. Madeleine. if you want to I can show you some of her baby pictures. You have baby pictures of your students? Garrison asked shocked. Yes, I have them of all my contestants. Now do you want to see hers or not? Mrs. Wellington stated firmly. Sure. Garrison said torn. He didn't want to embarrass maddie, but he really wanted to see the pictures now. Follow me. Said Mrs. Wellington leading garrison to a small pink screening room. She looked through the millions of files on the screen. Garrison swore saw a glance of one that said lulu's pageant videos. Oh well, it is going too fast to notice anyways. Then she stopped. there we go, maddies baby to twelve pictures. She pressed the big red start button. In fact, the button was so big and red one might mistake it for a distress signal. Babie pictures of maddie streamed through the screen. When the pictures finally stopped, the doorbell rang again.

chapter 2

Garrison ran out of there as fast as his mega sports legs could carry him. He opened the door, only to be declined on his wish for it to be maddie. Standing on the porch was a fourteen year old Theodore or as his new friends, family, and fellow school of fearians called him, Theo Bartholomew. Oh, hey. Said garrison in an unhappy tone. Did you carpool with lulu this time? Garrison asked. No, but why don't we video chat with the girls. I brought my laptop. Okay. Replied garrison. Hey lulu. said ,listen I will be there soon I had to be somewhere ,and I will tell you where I was when I get there. Lulu said nervously. Lets request maddie. Said garrison sheepishly. K. said lulu. hi maddie. Greeted Theo warmly, his arms wide open as if preparing to give maddie a hug through the screen. How did you get the message to London that fast. Asked lulu. Where are you maddie? garrison asked. You are usually the first one here. I know but I slept in by accident and we have this long drive. I will be there as soon as I can. said maddie. I have to go now, by. Said lulu really fast. YES MOTHER, I AM GETTING OFF. Maddie ,theo, and garrison heard a faint voice in the background say "do not dare yell at your mother". Bye ! said lulu and turned off her computer. That was weird. Said Theo.

chapter 3

DING, DONG, DIIIIIIIIIING! Come in said Theo. Are you sure. Said a faint voice. Yes. Said Theo. There was a nervous sigh. Lulu walked through the door in a baby blue glitz pageant dress. She had a flipper ,all her freckles covered in make-up. There was a huge, shiny 1 foot crown on her head, and a yard long trophy in her hand. Wwwwhhhhhaaaat, happened toooo youuuu. Theo stuttered. I was in a pageant .lulu said. WHAT DID I JUST HEAR! Mrs. Wellington said popping her head in the room. Lulu was in a pageant. Theo said, still shocked. Yyyyaaaaayyyyyy. Mrs. Wellington squealed. I am so proud of you! What did you win? Asked Mrs. Wellington. Who cares? Said lulu. I won the biggest trophy and the biggest crown! Amazing, my little strawberry blond pageant queen! Mrs. Wellington squealed, obviously exited. Where is your luggage? Asked theo . in the car. Said lulu harshly. Bring it in, I will have schmidty take it to your room. Said mrs. Wellington. Hey, why didn't you have schmidty take our luggage upstairs. You made us carry our luggage upstairs by ourselves. Pointed out Theo. Yes, but you guys didn't win a pageant. Said Mrs. Wellington. Now that you point it out, it isn't very fair. Mrs. Wellington said calmly. Theo, garrison, go get lulus luggage and take it upstairs. Said Mrs. Wellington with a wry smile. Come on Theo. garrison said getting up. It is the only work-out I will get here. Okay , said Theo getting up from his rock hard chair. The two boys walked out the door, only to see exactly what Theo didn't want to see. Ten huge, light green bags, and eight small navy blue bags. Just when Theo and garrison each had one big suitcase and four small bags in their hands , a small black car pulled up on the bumpy road with none other than Madeleine masterson in the back seat. MADDIE! Shouted garrison as loud as he could. He dropped the bags and knocked down theo trying to get to the car. Madeleine stepped out of the car, only to be greeted immediately by garrison. Hi. Said garrison. Hello. Said Madeleine. Maddie, which one of your friends is this? Asked Mrs. Masterson. Muuuuummmm. Maddie whined. Maddie, who is this? Mrs. Masterson again asked. Mum , this is garrison Feldmen. Garrison, this is my mum. There now you know each other, can I please go now? Maddie said rudely. No, I want to see all your friends. Mrs. Masterson said. Madeleine was now fourteen, and thought that her mom would embarrass her wherever she went. Ill go get them. Said garrison nervously. Garrison walked past the door ignoring a struggling Theo. He opened the door and shouted" lulu, maddie is here!" OKAY. Shouted lulu as she walked past garrison. Chubs, said lulu. Are you coming. Lulu grabbed theos arm and pulled him until he was walking on his own. They got to maddie, and maddie said quickly" this is lulu and Theo. Can I go now?" hi, I'm lulu. He is Theo. Lulu repeated obviously not interested. Lulu gave Madeleine a hug , followed by Theo, then a nervous garrison. Just then hyacinth and her mom pulled up in a yellow punch buggy. Hi besties. Hi. They said in unison. Just then Mrs. Wellington popped her head outside. come in contestants, we have to wait for the new contestants. Okay said lulu. Walking into the house behind hyacinth. Do you guys need help? Asked Madeleine sweetly. YES! Theo screamed. Oka y, okay. I will help you. Said maddie. Maddie walked over to the bags grabbed all eight small bags and her bags , walked into the house, up the stairs, into the girls counselor room, and set the bags down on seprate beds with their names on the headboard. She walked back and saw the boys had not moved ,they were standing there in awe. Take your time. Said maddie. The boys took one each and maddie took two until they were gone. They walked into the house. Mrs. Wellington said "Madeleine, garrison, go wait for the new contestants on the porch." Come on ,we were just out there. Said garrison walking out the door with maddie.

chapter 4

Twenty minutes later, Madeleine and garrison saw the white van that drove them to summerstone on their first year there. Garrison got up and went inside to tell the others. When garrison came back out, followed by the others, the car door opened. Out came a twelve year old with blond hair, pink and purple streaks , and blue eyes. After her there was an eleven year old with light brown hair and chocolate eyes, she had about seven freckles on her cheeks. Then two twelve year old boys, one of them had curly blond hair and hazel eyes, the other with short brown hair and a scared look on his face. The sheriff walked out holding an eleven year olds arm. We got a shy one. Said the sheriff loudly. The young girls worried look made her hazel eyes shine. Her pale complexion went perfect with her many freckles and blond hair. Mrs. Wellington stepped closer to the five children. Lets start with saying your name and fear. Said Mrs. Wellington. I'm Claire. The girl that was first out of the car started. And I have a fear of dogs. The next girl out started talking. I am Abigail, and I have the fear of heights. The curly haired boy began. I am Preston ,and I am afraid of wild animals. The next boy started" I am Jake, I have a fear of clowns. Everyone turned their heads to as the sheriff said "the shy one". I am Macy, I have very serious social phobia. Hello, my name is Mrs. Wellington, your headmistress, this is schmidty which is almost everything else. She turned to Madeleine , garrison, lulu, Theo and hyacinth. These are your counselors. Counselors, introduce yourselves. I am Theo, I used to have thantophobia, the fear of death or dying. I am Lucy, do not call me that, call me lulu. I used to have claustrophobia, the fear of confined spaces. I am garrison, I used to have aquaphobia, the fear of deep waters. I am Madeleine masterson, I used to have arachnophobia, the fear of bugs, insects, and spiders. I am hyacinth, I used to have isolophobia, the fear of being alone. Come inside. Ordered Mrs. Wellington. The counselors followed Mrs. Wellington. Everybody else but macy followed close behind. Madeleine noticed macy and told garrison. Madeleine and garrison went back to talk to macy. Whats the matter. Said Madeleine. I am really scared. Said macy shyly. Its okay, we are probably going to get lulu to help you. Okay. Said macy. They walked inside. Lets go to the fearnasium . said Mrs. Wellington. Okay. Said Claire suspiciously. They walked to the fearnasium. What Is this? asked Jake. This is the old fearnasium. Said lulu. I missed this crazy place. Lulu ran into the fearnasium. Me too. said Theo following lulu. Come back here. Said Mrs. Wellington. They both ran back happily. We will start with imaginary exercises. What are imaginary exercises? Asked Abigail. They are exercises that you do in your head, it is pretty self explanatory. Replied lulu. Then, to avoid having secrets that turn into problems , we will take you one by one to have you tell us your deepest secrets. Said lulu reading the clipboard that Mrs. Wellington had given her. Mrs. Wellington then gave the children and the counselors their schedules and chores. Now , go find your rooms and meet me here in ten minutes. Ordered Mrs. wellington. the children and counselors scurried off to unpack. Once Madeleine ,lulu , Theo, and garrison got to their rooms they started to unpack. When Madeleine, Theo ,and garrison finished putting their belongings in their huge, walk in closets, they all gathered in the girls room to help lulu unpack and catch up.

Chapter 5

So she totally wipes out! It was the best prank ever! Garrison had just finished telling his story. Who does that. Began lulu. You said you would teach her how to surf, you told her all the wrong stuff, and when she went out there she falls off the board. I can do better than that. Lulu finished. Who did you prank again? Asked Theo. Ashley Minnelli. Replied Madeleine. Aaaaahhhhhh, sighed lulu. I finished. Lulus things were now neatly placed in her master closet. And in less than ten minutes. said lulu proudly. Actually, in exactly ten minutes. We have to go to the fearnasium. Pointed out Madeleine. They all got up and ran to the fearnasium. Hello Mrs. Wellington, I am terribly sorry that we are late. Madeleine apologized. It is alright. Said Mrs. Wellington. Now, contestants, you are going to imagine your biggest fear. That makes absolutely no sense! yelled Abigail worryingly. Lulu, theo, garrison, Madeleine, go tell them what to do. Lulu started. Claire, imagine that you are in a room with a puppy. Garrison then continued, Preston, you imagine that you are at the zoo. Hyacinth began to sing. Aaabbbbiiiiigggaaaiiiiillll, imagine that you are on a big flight of stairs, and you are looking down. Theo opened his mouth to speak. Jake, imagine that you are at a circus. Madeleine started speaking. Macy, imagine that you are on stage at your school talent show. They all then started imagining their worst nightmares. After Claire and fainted, Abigail had thrown up ,there were pools of sweat around the two boys, and a worried macy was tucked in the corner with Madeleine trying to calm her down, they were done. Go to your rooms and calm down. Said Mrs. Wellington. You may take the new contestants to your rooms and calm them down. Continued Mrs. Wellington glancing at Madeleine. Lets go. said Madeleine everybody followed her. Soon lulu, Theo and garrison were racing down the hall. Madeleine just sighed and led the dizzy kids to the counselor rooms. Aha, I won. Shouted lulu. Not fair, you cheated. Whined Theo. Lulu just ignored him and walked into the girls room. Madeleine, Theo, and garrison followed .whoa, this room is bigger than ours. Said Claire. Why are we in the girls room, I wanna check out the boys room. Whined Jake. I never realized that. Started Theo. We always hang out in the girls room. Lulu nodded. the crow then cawed six times. Time for dinner! Shouted Theo.

chapter 6

They were all seated at the table. Schmidty brung out the dinner. Did you put any… Theo was cut off by schmidty. no Theo, not in yours , miss lulus, miss Madeleine's , miss hyacinths , or mister garrisons meals. Madame wanted me to have the new students try it. Try what? Asked Claire. The most divine dish in the universe! Mrs. Wellington responded. Dig in. said schmidty completely ignoring Mrs. Wellingtons comment on cazu frazigu. The kids put the food in their mouths. ! Screamed Claire. WHAT THE HECK IS IN THIS! Cazu frazigu flavoring. Replied Mrs. Wellington. I take it that you do not enjoy it. WHAT IS CAZU FRAZIGU! Claire screamed. Um, cazu frazigu is maggot cheese. Replied macy ! screamed Claire as she ran off to her room. All of the students except macy left. To grace. said schmidty. He tapped the turtle centerpiece three times then said" thank you grace." All the counselors and Mrs. Wellington continued. Macy then tapped the shell three times then repeated "thank you grace." This is one good child. Mrs. Wellington whispered to Schmidty. What? Asked lulu snapping out of her daydream. Nothing. Responded Theo. And what were you daydreaming about? Nothing snapped lulu as she ran out of the room. . Theo commented.

chapter 7

Lulu didn't come out of her room for the rest of the evening. Lulu, are you okay. Asked Theo walking in. yeah, I am fine. Lulu sighed. Why did you leave before you finished eating dinner. Theo asked .I feel kinda weird. I really need to talk to maddie instead. Can you go get her? Sure thing. Theo said as he closed the door. Theo walked to the kitchen where Madeleine, garrison, hyacinth, Mrs. Wellington, schmidty , and macy were talking about why they think lulu left. Maddie, lulu needs you. Theo told Madeleine. Alright, I will go talk to her. Theo, what did lulu say when you were up there? Garrison asked. She said that she felt weird and that she needed maddie. Theo responded. She said she felt weird, that means she … never mind. Garrison said. What? Theo asked nervously. That means that she likes somebody.

Upstairs…

Hello lulu, Theo told me that you needed me. Said Madeleine politely. Yeah, I really need you. Lulu answered. What is the matter? Madeleine asked. Well, I feel weird. Like, my heart is beating fast, my stomach feels weird,I feel dizzy, I keep zoning out, and I keep daydreaming about going on a picnic with somebody but I never see him because people keep snapping me out of it. Lulu explained. Oh my goodness, I have had those feelings before. Madeleine said shocked. What is it? Lulu asked confused. You have your very first CRUSH! Madeleine shouted excitedly. WHAT! Lulu shouted.

chapter 8

Lulu's shriek was so loud, that everybody sitting at the dinner table heard it. What was that? Garrison asked. Lulu just screamed. Theo responded. How did you know that? Asked garrison. I have known lulu for two years, I could recognize that annoyed voice anywhere. Theo answered. Garrison's jaw dropped. YOU LIKE LULU!garrison yelled. WHAT, NO! Theo denied.

Upstairs

No, no, no, no, no! lulu said pacing in her room. WHO! Madeleine asked loudly trying to get lulus attention. I don't know! She yelled. Is it somebody here or at your school? Madeleine asked trying to figure out who it was. It is someone here. lulu said on the verge of crying. Madeleine turned around and saw lulu about to cry. Lulu, have you ever cried before .No! lulu breathed out trying to stop the tears from flowing out. There was a knock on the door. Madeleine answered and saw garrison. I need to talk to you maddie, whoa is lulu going to cry? Garrison asked. Lets go out into the hall. Said Madeleine. What is going on in there? Asked garrison. Lulu has a crush on someone at school of fear. Madeleine responded. Guess what! Garrison remembered what he came up here for. What? Madeleine asked confused. Theo has a crush on lulu! Garrison said to a shocked Madeleine. Maybe lulu has a crush on Theo too. Garrison suggested. Maybe. Said Madeleine. Well lets work on that an find out. Said garrison mischievously.

chapter 9

Lulu was eating the rest of her dinner in room. Garrison walked into the dining room and said" Theo, lulu has a crush on you. Garrison! Madeleine said shocked. Theo almost choked on his dessert. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Said Jake. He's kidding. Corrected Madeleine. Well , she has a crush on someone. And it's someone here. Garrison pointed out. Everyone's eyes whipped from garrison and Madeleine to Theo. Why is everyone looking at me, she probably has a crush on garrison. Theo just then realized what he said. Madeleine was absolutely shocked. She realized that there is a very good chance that lulu did have a crush on garrison. The sensitive girl lowered her head and looked at the floor. Salty tears ran down her cheeks. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. Theo tried to calm her down. Madeleine wasn't the only one in the mansion that was using their tear ducts. Lulu was very upset and was crying for the first time in her life. It made her more upset that she was actually crying over a boy, so she cried more. She cried for all the times her mom corrected her, All the times that she was scared, all the times her classmates said that she was mean, all the times her little brother told her he hated her, basically all the times that she was sad or upset. Later when Madeleine calmed down and was very happy because garrison told her that he had a crush on her. What's that sound? Asked garrison. It sounds like crying. Theo said. Uh oh. Said Madeleine. Its coming from lulu and I's room. Is lulu crying? Garrison asked absolutely shocked. I think so. Theo said. Should we go talk to her? Asked Madeleine. Yeah, but who? Asked garrison. Not it! Shouted garrison. He looked at Madeleine. Not it! Madeleine copied. What, no fair. Theo whined. Yes, you have to. Said garrison.

chapter 10

Kids! Yelled Mrs. Wellington. Everybody sat down as Mrs. Wellington walked into the room. Where is the pageant princess? Asked mrs. Wellington. She is very emotional today. Explained Madeleine. Oh, well I am going to get her then. Said mrs. Wellington. When mrs. Wellington walked back in the room, lulu wasn't with her. She started talking, "you guys need to be sensitive today, for the sake of lulu's pageant career." Wait, how would that effect her pageant career? Theo asked. If your not sensitive, lulu will get upset, and when people get upset they get stressed, and when people get stressed they get stress lines, and stress lines do not go good with glitter. Answered mrs. Wellington. Ok. Theo said nodding his head, obviously confused. Mrs. Wellington turned around and grabbed lulus hand. Lulu walked in with a very tear stained face. She walked over to the other half of the table and sat down nowhere close to anyone. Okay, we have gathered around to get to know each other. Mrs. Wellington turned to the brand new students. since you are new here, today your counselors will start. She looked to Madeleine ,garrison and theo. We will start by reading this article, which was written by a very sorry Sylvie Montgomery. WHAT! They screamed in unison. Yes, Sylvie apologized and wrote a private article for just us to share. The counselors sat there shocked. Mrs. Wellington took out a newspaper article and cleared her throat_. "To trust your counselors you must get to know them, and what better way to get_ her. Well if it isn't Miss Lucy. Said Preston meanly. Please call me lulu. Said lulu softly. Why should I! yelled to know them than learning their biggest secrets. This is the article that will tell you everything you need to know about your school of fear counselors. Let's start with the Rhode Island rebel, lulu .lulu seems to be a very tough child, but she can also be a very sassy, elegant, pageant winning,princess. Lulu has won many pageants. Lulus biggest secret is that she is scared to admit her true feelings for anyone. if she acts like she hates you then she probably wants to be your friend or she has a crush on you. Lulu has had a lot of family troubles. She is honestly scared that one day she is going to lose them. Lulu is a very sensitive young girl .she got a call from a modeling agent, and is taking a ballet class in the summer. She will have the instructor come to summerstone. Her mother forces her to do these things, but lulu usually starts to enjoy these activities after three weeks. Lulu used to have a severe case of claustrophobia, but how did this fearless girl become a not so fearless phobic? Lulu's fear started at the age of three. She was at her daycare. Lulu had a crush on a little boy named Preston. Back then, lulu was actually a very sweet girl. She walked up to Preston. Preston was a very mean little boy. He scoffed when he saw Preston. Lulu looked down sadly. Preston always bullied her .Preston looked at lulu with joy. An idea popped in his head. Little did he know that his idea would scar lulu for life. Lulu turned around and started to walk away, but Preston grabbed her arm and swung her into the closet that the teacher put the toys in. he closed the door. Lulu, who had fell in the closet was now getting up. She pushed on the door. Preston had pushed a toy box in front of the closet and walked away. Lulu screamed in horror, but the teacher was too busy to hear it. When lulu's parents came to pick her up she wasn't there, they called the police. The police searched the room and found her in the toy closet. She told them what had happened and Preston got kicked out of the daycare. Lulu was scared to admit to herself that she loved anyone ever since." Mrs. Wellington stopped reading .Everyone stared at lulu. A tear ran down her already red face. She burst out crying as she ran upstairs. we will finish the article tomorrow. Said Mrs. Wellington. Theo, go talk to her! Yelled Mrs. Wellington. Why ME! Asked Theo.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that all of the chapters were in one last time. I am just learning how to do this! There was an anonymous review that was written. I would like to thank you for believing in my story! I appreciate it! I also apologize for having the article mixed up! I don't know what happened.

Chapter 11

Theo walked up the stairs quietly. He heard a small weep. Theo knocked on the door to the girl's room. "Who is it?" asked lulu. "Theo" answered Theo. Lulu's weep got louder. 'It's okay."Theo said soothingly through the door. Theo opened the door, where he saw lulu sitting on her bed, her pillow soaked in tears. Theo walked over to her bed and hugged her. "I love you, too" said Theo softly. Lulu hugged back. Theo sang her a lullaby. He noticed that she was not crying anymore. He looked down and realized that she fell asleep. He slowly walked out and down the stairs.

Downstairs

"What happened" asked garrison. "nothing!" said Theo. "Did she stop crying?" asked Madeleine. "Yes" said Theo. "How did you get her to stop?" asked garrison. "And what was that singing?" asked hyacinth. "She fell asleep." Answered Theo. "I think I know what happened!" yelled garrison. Suddenly they all heard an ear-piercing shriek. They all ran upstairs and swung open the girl's door, where they saw a panting lulu. Theo raced to her side. "It was just a nightmare." He began to sing:

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,

And when again they open, the sun will rise,

Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you,

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,

Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,

And in the morning, they'll wash away,

Here it's safe, here it's warm.

Here the daisies guard you from every harm,

Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,

Here is the place where I love you.

Lulu fell asleep as the other counselors stared in utter shock.

I am having a contest! Who knows what book/movie that lullaby was from? If you do, then send the answer to me in a review, and I will give a shout out to whoever sends the correct answer first in the next chapter! Good luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Yyyyyaaaaayyyyyy! The first reviewer was someone named Emma. She was correct, the lullaby was from the hunger games! I LOVE motivation, but I will never stop this story until it finishes! I LOVE you guys and I love your reviews! If you ever want me to update faster, just send me a review! I get so excited, I have to set up that new document, write the chapter, update it on document manager, and add as a new chapter! I hate author's notes, so I will not get your hopes up that there is a new chapter unless I have a good excuse for not writing! Here it is!

"THEO HAS A CRUSH ON LULU!" shouted garrison breaking the silence between the counselors. Lulu popped back up on the bed screaming again. The scream was so loud, everyone had to stop mumbling and plug their ears so their eardrums wouldn't burst. When lulu stopped screaming, garrison shouted," LULU AND THEO, SITTTIN' IN A TREE, G!" lulu started to weep loudly, but got up and shouted at garrison. "NOT TRUE! ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL FLY OUT THE WINDOW WITH NO SPINE!" everybody slowly backed out of the room, a worried look on their face. When garrison, hyacinth, Madeleine, and Theo were in the hallway, it got very awkward, very fast.

The counselors and 'contestants' were all sitting in the dining area waiting for Mrs. Wellington to read the next section of the article. Lulu walked in not even paying attention to everyone. Garrison got a death glare, lulu just looked at Madeleine and hyacinth with a betrayed look in her eyes that seemed to say "why?", and Theo got a small smile. Mrs. Wellington walked in the room with nothing in her hands, but yet, she had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Today, we are skipping the article to do a more…exciting activity." She said, stopping to find the right word to describe her sentence. "We are putting on our own, drum roll schmidty!" schmidty patted hit large thighs. "SUMMERSTONE BEAUTY PAGEANT!" everyone but lulu looked shocked, in fact lulu had something of a tug on her lips put together with a look of satisfaction. "The contestants are: Madeleine, hyacinth, our new female contestants, and our very own LULU PUNCHALOWER! Our stylists are garrison, Theo, and our new male contestants! Our pageant coaches are Mrs. Wellington, and schmidty. Our wonderful pageant director is… MRS. WELLINGTON!"

In the next chapter they will be getting ready for the pageant. Have you ever been in a pageant? Tell me! If you were, how was it! Glitz or natural? If you weren't, would you like to? Would you want to do glitz or natural? TELL ME BY CLICKING THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! DO IT! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I just got a favorite author alert! Thank you! I really appreciate it! You know who you are, and I really liked your ideas! So here you go!

Lulu ran out of the room to her room. There were 4 cupcake dresses laid out on her bed. One for beauty, one for talent, one for the phobia competition, and one for crowning. This was a glitz pageant, lulu owned this. There were 8 dresses on Madeleine and hyacinth's bed. There were vanities full of make-up, flippers, fake eyelashes, and hair. Lulu ran to the fearnasium, there was a sign that said: prop room. Lulu ran in there and grabbed a claustrophobe box, flower pots, and a bench. Luckily, Madeleine and hyacinth had just gotten to the fearnasium following lulu. They picked out their props and ran to their room, where lulu was getting her beauty dress on. Madeleine and hyacinth put on their dresses and ran to their vanities. Theo and garrison walked in and gasped. Garrison walked to Madeleine. "You look bbbbbeautiful." It was true, Madeleine was in a light purple cupcake dress and had her hair down." You know you have to put my hair up in one of these." She said holding up the fake hair. "I know" garrison sighed and got to work on Madeleine's hair and make-up. Celery walked up to hyacinth and complimented her on her bright orange cupcake dress and got to work on putting her hair up and adding peacock feathers, then adding very heavy make-up. Theo walked to lulu. "I keep seeing you like this" said Theo pointing at lulu's golden cupcake dress with on long sleeve and one short sleeve. "Whatever" replied lulu motioning for Theo to start her hair. He put the fake hair in, brushed it, curled it, and bobby pinned it. He gave lulu golden eye shadow and light pink blush. He applied pink shiny lipstick and looked at his work. He realized that she didn't need all of this, she could have gone on that stage and rocked it in jeans and a t-shirt. He soon found himself leaning in. she was leaning in, too. Their lips almost met until very loud speakers came on. "Five more minutes to prepare, five more minutes." Boomed Mrs. Wellington on the speaker. Theo put on her fake nails and eyelashes and headed for the dining room. When they got there, the dining room was completely cleared out. They ran to schmidty and started practicing lulu's beauty routine. Theo was staring at her the whole time. Lulu got it right on the first try and hi fived schmidty. She added a couple saucy moves in her beauty routine but it was mostly elegant. She practiced a couple more times and left the dining room with two minutes to spare. She ran to the great hall where she saw Mrs. Wellington and waited for the others. In about a minute Madeleine and hyacinth ran down the hall to them. The other "new" contestants were also racing down the hall. "Okay, contestants, follow me." Said Mrs. Wellington sashaying down the hall. She stopped at a large pink door with a crown. "Here we go the pageant room. You may enter." Explained Mrs. Wellington.

I am doing a school of fear/ total drama revenge of the island crossover soon, so you can go read that when it's up. Please review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time. I was working on wawanakwaphobia.

"Now for contestant #1…" Mrs. Wellington beamed. "Hyacinth hickle-bee riyatulle!" hyacinth walked onstage. "Hi, I am hyacinth, I am 11, and I live in Kentucky." Hyacinth then blew a kiss to the audience that was made up of schmidty, garrison, Theo, and macaroni. "Now for contestant #2… Madeleine masterson!" Madeleine walked on stage with a flipper forced smile. "Hello, I am Madeleine, my age is 14 years, and my home is London, England." Said Madeleine happily. "Now for the last but not least, contestant #3… Lucy punchalower!" Lulu skipped on the stage and shook her hips in the middle of the stage. "Hey, I'm lulu, I'm 14, and I live on the stage! Just kidding! I live in providence, Rhode Island! Lulu did pretty hands and feet and smiled. "Bye!" Theo just sat there awestruck. "We will be moving on to the beauty competition now." Explained Mrs. Wellington. A couple minutes later the contestant were done with their beauty routines, which were made up with a fragment of cute movements in a specific order. "Now it is time for the most important event, the talent competition! Contestant #1 hyacinth!" hyacinth walked onstage with celery on her shoulder. "My talent is ferret whispering!" exclaimed hyacinth. She quickly put her ear to celery. Celery says that I should win because I have lots of personality! Thank you!" "Time for contestant #2 Madeleine!" hello, my talent is going to be singing." Madeleine began to sing someone like you by Adele. "Now for contestant #3, lulu!" lulu walked out. "For my talent, I will be singing." Lulu then sang never grow up by Taylor swift. "Please leave the ballroom so the judges can evaluate."

Cliffhanger please check out my crossover fanfic wawanakwaphobia! Review and tell me who you think will win! If you guess right I will reply to your review, so if you have any questions for me now is the time to ask. See you later, fanfickers!


End file.
